Looking for Love in the Hands of the Enemy
by EDDIEBOYLOVER
Summary: Bella and her jewish/french family live during WW2. What happens when Hitler invades France? follow Bella and her family on there journey to survive the holocaust.
1. I'm Too Young For Love

A/N: Okay so I still consider this my first Fanfic please review J

More info below….

I'm Too Young for Love

"Bella!" Ugh! Great here comes Alice. Don't get me wrong I love my little sister, but she has enough energy to power all of France!

"I'm coming Alice. I'll be done and a few."

My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella, I'm 20 years old. I live in France. Unfortunately I just turned 20 that mean it's time for my parents to find me a suitable suitor. The unfortunate part is I don't have a say and all the people who live in France are obnoxious snobs. Tonight is my dinner party. Yeah right more like the throw the riches man at Bella-dinner party. So now Alice wants to come and dress me up like I'm the annual Christmas tree. Why so those obnoxious men can just stare and drool at me. I don't think so. Yeah I know I'm gorgeous but I hide myself in baggy clothes so men can look me in the eyes instead of leering at me.

"Bella just let me dress you. You'll look gorgeous when I'm done with you." She just won't let it go.

"Alice I'm capable of dressing myself!"

"Then why are you in pa's room?"

"Alice you know how I feel about this party. So let me be." Yes I'm currently in my father's room finding one of his shirts to cover myself. Don't judge me!

"Bella, please?" Oh no not the face, but before I registered what I was doing I turned around to see Alice giving me this look like someone killed her kitten.

"Fine Alice, you can choose my outfit"

And that's how I found myself in this peach colored dinner dress that I would never wear out in public. So much for not attracting attention to myself.

"Isabella, my darling you look beautiful. You should dress like this more often." There's always some type of demand hidden in her comments.

"Yes honey your right." Traitor! I shouted mentally at my dad he knows I hate dressing up.

"Pa do I really have to go? You know I'm not ready to get married!" well not to anyone who lives in France.

"Isabella you know it's mandatory to be married off at the age of 20, besides I plan on picking Jacob Black." My eyes probably popped out of my head by how wide they got.

"Pa, no. Please no, I absolutely hate Jacob." Yes I indeed hated Jacob Black. When I was 18. A stupid 18 years old I had a crush on Jacob. I thought he was absolutely gorgeous. He showed interest in me and I being Bella blushed like the school girl I was. The point is I thought Jacob was the one and we slept together. After we slept together he tossed me out like yesterday's town news. It broke my heart and it made me into the strong woman I am today. The only person, who knows besides the obvious Jacob, is Alice. I love my sister I can tell her anything.

"I don't understand why he's gorgeous –'' interjected my mother "He's a sick womanizing jerk who can't be with one woman" I stated. I started to tell them all the reasons, but thought better of it.

"Isabella as parents we will seek out whose best for our daughter's so suck it up it will be better as your marriage progresses." And with those final words I knew I had no choice.

With that all said and done Alice chooses then to enter the sitting room. "Okay everyone I'm ready. Let's get going."

As we walked out we noticed the French soldiers marching up and down the streets. "Oh how I hate wars they are so depressing. I hope this one is over soon" My mother said. We all nodded in agreement. Are heads bent in sorrow for the people we were losing to this war. Little did we know most of them were people like us?

I and my family live in France as a Jewish family. We are living in the middle of a ragging war. Adolf Hitler is taking Europe by storm. He despises people like my family and me. He thinks we Jews are contaminating his people. In his sick mind the perfect people are Christians with the blonde hair and blue eyes. Me and my family here horror stories of what's happening to the people from the places were Hitler has conquered, and that Hitler will conquer France next. But I don't think he will capture France. We got the allies on are side. But those stories still seem to be nagging at me somewhere in the back of my mind.

"Earth to Bella we are here" Alice sings to me. Wow I must have really been caught up in my thoughts. "Oh god Bella what's wrong? Why are you crying…?" I was crying? Alice voice just seems to keep going. "…Bella it's just a party it'll be okay…" I didn't even realize I was crying.

"Alice I'm fine, just got caught up in my thoughts."

"Well what are you thinking about that'll have you in tears."

"Hitler" I said in just above a whisper.

"Oh Bella, those are just rumors it'll be okay" I tried to smile but she saw right through it.

"It'll be okay Bella, okay" all I could do was nod because I didn't think I could speak without my voice cracking.

"Now let's get this stupid dinner over with." And with that I smiled a genuine smile.

I hadn't even realized are parents left us outside. With that I muttered "thanks for the love mom and dad."

As soon as I walked in you'll never guess who was at the door waiting for . Before I could speak Alice said something that made me love her even more.

"Back off mutt." she basically spat at him. But that didn't stop him.

"Bella you're going to marry me and you know what you did that will have you begging me to marry you." with that I stopped dead in my tracks. Oh no.

A/N: Hi everyone I'm back on. I've been having terrible writers block as of late but I'm pretty confident in my writing now. I'm going to restart this whole story basically. Some mild rewording of the chapters currently posted. For more info just PM me your questions I definitely reply back to those. Those of you who have stuck with this story I truly thank you and I hope this story gives you enjoyment…onto the next chapter.


	2. Big Girls Do Cry

A/N: Revised Chapter Two R&R speeds things along ya know…

Big Girls Do Cry

**As soon as I walked in you'll never guess who was at the door waiting for . Before I could speak Alice said something that made me love her even more.**

**"Back off mutt" she basically spat at him. But that didn't stop him.**

**"Bella you're going to marry me and you know what you did that will have you begging me to marry you." with that I stopped dead in my tracks. Oh no.**

"What are you talking about Jacob?" I ground out through my teeth.

"Let's see I remember you were 18 I believe?" I just glared at him not in the mood to play his little games.

"So your parents know about that summer then?" Then it clicked. Oh No. He is not going to bring this up. And to my parents!? While I stood there flabbergasted Alice jumped to my rescue.

"They already know!" she said with a smirk. I just stood there reeling in my thoughts.

"Oh really, well I'll just ask them since they are coming are way now." And before I could say anything they were standing there eying me and Jacob like we were the kings and queens of Britain.

"Why hello there Jacob. I see you and Isabella are talking." my dad said with a smile. "Doesn't she look beautiful this evening?" my mom said. And I could have smacked her because as soon as that statement left her mouth his eyes trailed up and down my body in a way that would not be considered polite to be done in public. And it gave me a shiver of disgust to have him looking at me like that.

"Yes she does she looks quite…delicious." talk about losing your appetite before dinner.

"Hey mom there goes the hunters we should go talk to them there waving at us" I could have kissed Alice right then and there. Thank god my parents complied cause Jacob sure enough was about to cause some trouble. Too bad Jacob had other plans.

"So Mrs. Swan Isabella is twenty of marrying age, am I not right?" Jacob wants to die. I wonder if I could flirt the French soldier over by the doors into letting me borrow his gun….

"Oh yes, that's the point in this dinner. Were here to see what men take interest in her. It seems like you already have though." did my mother just wink at him while saying that? Why can't I talk?

"Hmm well I think we should cancel this dinner because Isabella's going to marry me. Isn't that right Isabella?" he winked at me. I'm so screwed. What do I do? I have no choice my parents can't know we slept together. That would cause shame upon my family. Maybe it's for the best…I have no choice but to say yes.

"Yes" I said in a small voice, but they all heard me.

"Oh god, we have so much to plan!" my mother gushed. My father just smiled at me proudly while my sister looked at me in horror. I gave her a look that said later. She just nodded.

While Jacob and my parent talked Alice dragged me off to the side "What are you doing? Are you crazy? I thought you hated him? What is going on in that head of yours?"

"Goodness Alice I don't know! You should have heard mom and dad berating me in the sitting room about Jacob. There was no way out! Then he throws this at me Alice I'm sorry I had to say yes!" somewhere in my rant I broke into sobs.

"Oh Bella hush its Okay. What did mom and dad say to you while I was upstairs getting dressed?" so I told her all they said to them stating I was indeed going to marry Jacob.

"Oh god Bella I'm so sorry. I should have dressed quicker!" oh I couldn't let her blame herself.

"For goodness sake Alice it is not your fault it was inevitable."

"I know but I probably could have helped."

"Alice you are not pending this all on you, okay?"

"It'll be okay, it'll be okay."

At dinner I unfortunately had to sit next to Jacob. The annoying smug bastard. I wanted to stab him with my fork.

As Jacob requested they sent home the other suitors due to it being no point in getting the other men's hopes up for nothing. So it was just us five for dinner.

After dinner my parents and Jacob were eager to discuss the wedding details. So we now had company.

"Oh Alice would you like to help with the wedding plans? You always love to plan things." My mom said smiling at Alice. But Alice politely declined.

"Sorry mom I'm not feeling well I'm going to go to bed." But I knew that wasn't the case "okay honey feel better." but mom fell for it. Now is my only chance.

"Hey mom I'm going to go check the mail then go to bed." She looked at me then frowned "okay sweetie goodnight" so I get the mail and notice that we have mail from grandma swan. My grandma swan lives in America. She moved there a couple of years back talking about "I want to see the world with my last few years I have on this earth" even though she's only 69.

So as I walk in the house and see that Jacob is gone thank heavens, so I hand the note to my mom then head upstairs to get ready for bed. Only to come running back down stairs to my mom's screams.

"G-grandma S-swan has the S-Spanish I-influenza." My mother cries out.

It's like the world has stopped and all the fun times I had with my grandma flash before my eyes. Me and Alice exchange a look and grab the note while my father tries to console my mother.

**Dear loved ones,**

**I have felt a little under the weather lately. I went to the doctors and he has confirmed what sickness I have. Kids it seems I have a serious case of the Spanish influenza. I need someone to come take care of me for two weeks. The doctor said with proper care I should be fine so if you would please come to America for that time period it would mean a lot.**

**Love you, **

**Grandma swan**

With that no one spoke in what felt like ages. My dad being the one to break the silence.

"I'm going to go and get us some tickets" and with that he left us to be cloaked in our fear and despair.

My dad returned with a slight frown.

"Charlie what's wrong?" my mom being the brave one to ask.

"I was only able to get two tickets for last minute travel." my dad said with a frown.

"Then whose going to go?" my mom asked.

"I think mom and dad should go." Said Alice. I nodded in my agreement.

"That would be best." I said. "It's not like anyone's getting married." then everyone turned to look at me. Then Alice said. "Well New Year's is in less than a week and you guys should be back on January 5th so how about we post-pone it till the 8th?"

"I guess that would be best instead of having the wedding this Saturday we can have it in two weeks." I said

"Okay, I'll go tell Jacob the change in plans and your mother can start packing and we'll leave tomorrow morning" stated my father.

So my father and Jacob hashed it out and the wedding will be on the 6th of January. Being that Jacob is leaving town tomorrow as well and won't be back till December 30th. Everything was set up no casualties.

With that here we were at the docks saying good-bye to our parents.

"Bye mom, bye dad we love you. Give grandma swan are best wishes."

"Love you girls." our mom always happy to express her love. "Be safe okay. Stay together and remember your curfews" then there's our dad.

And with that are parents were gone. Who knew that in 1941 December 22nd would be the last time we saw them in 3 years.

A/N: okay so I think I'm going to update all this week till I have my revised chapters up sounds good?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: okay so in this chapter were going to get into a little more drama. Please read, and thank you for the reviews. Much love!

December 30th

"Don't you think it's weird not having mom and dad here for New Year's? We never have been separated like this on such a special holiday!"

"I know Alice the house feels so…empty." This was true. I'm use to waking up in the morning to seeing mother in the kitchen making breakfast for us.

"Hey Bella do you think their okay?'' I didn't know how to answer that. All I could do was nod my head as in yes. I didn't want to think any negative thoughts. Our parents are strong and with that I finally spoke up.

"Alice they'll be fine are parents are strong and they're going to America. Its known as the land of the free, they'll be fine." With those words she finally smiled.

"Okay! Let's go get us something nice to wear for New Year's." What? I'm confused.

"Alice why would we have to go and get dressed up? It's only going to be me and you this year."

"Mom and dad didn't tell you?" what on earth is she talking about?

"Tell me what?"

"We are having dinner with Jacob and his family for the new year." I completely froze.

"Sorry Bella I thought they told you. I don't understand why they wouldn't tell you. I'm so sorry I thought you knew." I just gapped at her. This could not be happening. Jacob is out of town. What is todays date? I rushed over to the nearest calendar, to see that its January 30th crap he'll be back in town tonight. I turn to see Alice still rambling on.

"Alice what all did mom and dad say?"

"That since Jacob will be your future husband it is important for you to get acquainted with his family due to your marriage date is next week." How could they not tell me? I need time I can't do this!

"Bella breathe, it's just dinner." I nearly jumped out of my skin, as I didn't realize Alice was now standing behind me. I can do this just grin and bear it. I will do this for my parents.

"Okay Alice." I said in all but a whisper.

"Let's go get you a dress, don't worry I'll be reasonable. I don't want to go to the New Year's dinner either but it was an order from mom and dad. Sorry." And with that we went out to the local markets to get ready for dinner tomorrow night.

December 31st

"Bella are you ready we have to leave in 5mintues." I didn't even respond. All I could do was stare at my reflection. Don't get me wrong I looked great, but to great. I didn't want them to get the impression that I tried hard to get ready for this event. I was in and beautiful fall colored dressed. It was brown mixed with a little crème coloring in.

"Alright missy you want me to come up there?" and being the over dramatic pixie she was she barged in my room.

"Alice I was about to come down." I rolled my eyes at her and her dramatics. I turned around to see my sister dress similar to my just a few shades darker. My sister Alice Brandon Swan who is 19 is a few inches shorter than me. We look alike but her features are less defined, and she cut her hair short to the nape of her neck.

"Alice you look beautiful! Paul will be staring at you all night." She hates Paul. It's something about the blacks, that makes me and my sister skin crawl.

"Bella I would like to eat dinner, okay. So with that said shut up." Ahh, my little sister.

"Okay, okay lets go and get this thing over with." And with that we headed to the blacks.

"Hey, Alice. Where did the French soldiers go?" I got a bad feeling about this. The soldiers were outside two hours prior to this.

"I don't know maybe the war is over and they were finally relieved."

"Yeah I guess." But something was telling me otherwise.

We finally made it to the black's residence and were greeted by their maid Maria.

"Hello, Maria'' Alice and I greeted her.

"Hello ladies I'm here to escort you ladies to dinner." Me and Alice exchanged a look, but complied.

"Ahh Bella, Alice it is a pleasure to see you ladies again. And might I say how beautiful you ladies look this evening." Said Billy Black Jacobs's father, as we entered the dining hall.

"Why thank you. And don't you look dashing." Alice being the bold one returned his greeting while I just did an awkward wave of my hand.

"Ha-ha Sue honey I think she's flirting with me." With that everyone laughed.

"Why don't you ladies come take a seat the boys will be down in a few." Said Sue.

So we all chatted about the up in coming wedding. Well Alice did all the talking there and I just nodded and faked a smile.

The boys finally came down and dinner was served. I sat next to Jacob across from Alice and sue. At the head of the table were Sue and Billy.

Dinner was respectively quite while we ate. When the plates were cleared from the table Billy and sue attempted to make conversation with us. It was a slight tension in the air. But that didn't deter them.

"So Isabella your mother and father are out of town?" questioned Billy.

"Yes our grandmother is sick and she needs someone to look after her."

"Not to be rude, but why didn't you ladies go as well?" asked sue

"My parents were only able to get two tickets."

"Oh well-'' but sue didn't get to finish her question due to an explosion in the air.

"Why are they starting the fire works so early" but I didn't think those were fireworks. And to prove that 6 German soldiers barged in with guns. I ran over to Alice and grabbed her hand and squeezing it in a jester saying that I loved her, she squeezed right back.

"Listen Jews, you have been placed under arrest by the government of Germany."

With that I knew we were all going to die.

A/N: okay so the next chapter is going to be Edward POV I'm working on it now. Please review I'll be posting the next chapter later on today.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I own nothing SM does. Please review or add to your alerts thank you!

Chapter 4

EPOV

"Why are you doing this Edward?"

Why was I doing this? I'm just 19 years old. No I have to do this.

"No Carlisle the question is how can you not do this? As an American it is my right to join this war. To keep you and mom safe! " I hated talking to my father like that.

"Edward I don't want to have to worry about you coming in to the hospital with one arm and leg!"

"You're a doctor it's what you do!"

"Yes but to have to have done that to my own son I don't think so!"

"Dad I love you but I am joining this war. I'm 19 I can do whatever the hell I want now!"

"Fine, but you can tell your mother yourself." He spat. "And what are you going to do with Tanya?" that froze me. We were to be engaged this spring, but I've been looking for an excuse to dump her in forever. I never loved her I cheated on her several times with her sister Irina. She's dumb shell wait for me. That way when I came home I'd have her help me with my troubles.

"She'll wait for me." I said with a smirk.

"I don't like this." He said with a sigh

"Sorry dad but I'll be okay so just drop it."

And those were the last words I spoke to my father.

I spent one year training in a base camp for American spies. I learned all I could about Germany. Within that year I moved to Germany as an undercover spy. With my fake papers I passed the German borders easily. I blended in with the Germans for another year until it was time to make my move.

The next move would be becoming a Nazi.

I worked my way up the ladder within two years being in the German army.

I am now a German Sargent. I'm now in the 3rd highest ranked camp, along with another American spy, major Jasper Whitlock.

"Edward, man we got company seems we got new orders." Jasper called breaking me from my thoughts.

I got up from my bed and walked out to be greeted by Aro and Marcus. Great, I mentally thought.

"It seems Hitler has decided to move forward with the plan to capture Dunkirk. You shall have a new ship load of those…Jewish scum bags." Aro said it as if it burned his throat to say it.

"You shall have your pick and the rest will be discarded." Marcus spoke up.

They speak of these people as if they are animals. It makes me sick!

"Alright Aro we shall see you in the morning for are picks." I said with a smirk.

Here in camp Voltera we handle Jewish slaves from male to female.

At least the women here are good enough for me to look at, and throw themselves at me.

When the men leave maybe I'll go visit that Lauren girl.

I know I still have Tanya wait for me at home but hey I'm in another country and I'm a man. These things can't be controlled. If I see a girl I want I go and get her.

Tanya thinks were getting married!

August 19th 1939

"Hey dad what should I get mom for her birthday?" I asked Carlisle

"She loves jewelry so get her some jewelry." Why I didn't think of that I don't know

"What time will dinner be tonight?" I asked

"At 7 o'clock, is Tanya still coming" fuck! I forgot she was coming "yea" a mumbled into the phone.

"Great I'll tell your mother."

"Alright I'll see you at 7."

So I headed straight to the jewelry store because I had less than an hour to get ready. So I picked out a ring that was very elegant like my mom. I had the store wrap it and I was on my way.

In my haste to get to the restaurant I left the ring at home on the table.

Crap!

Maybe Tanya will find it and bring it.

So we waited for Tanya to get here. When she arrived she threw herself at me and squealed?

"Oh my goodness Eddie, it's beautiful! My answer is yes! Yes ill marry you."

With those four words I froze. What the hell was she talking about?

Oh no…the Ring.

"Umm Tanya, can we talk outside for a little bit." I said chancing a glance at my parents who looked at me with curious gazes.

"Mom, dad we'll be right back'' Tanya said. Oh hell no!

With that I dragged her outside.

As soon as we were outside she asked "Eddie what's wrong."

"Stop calling me that." I growled. And her being dumb said "calling you what?" she had the nerve to actually look confused.

"EDDIE! My name is Edward not Eddie."

"What's wrong with you honey?"

"Who said we were getting married?" I was losing my grip.

"Well I found this ring and i-"

"It's my mother's birthday, that ring is for her."

"What?" if I could hit a woman…

"Tanya I brought that ring for my mother as a birthday present." I said as calmly as possible.

"Oh okay I understand." She said with a big smile. What is wrong with this girl?

"Okay let's go and eat dinner." I said wearily.

It turns out she doesn't understand and that she thinks I have another ring for her so now was engaged. My plan was to ignore the whole thing I can just use her to keep my warm no big deal. So she thinks were getting married while I use her for my sexual needs. It works both ways. It's not she's ugly.

I often daze off to the pass and the memories of home.

Yup now I'm definitely going to go visit Lauren.

"You are now at the mercy of the Germans here in Voltera!" I hear Caius making the annual speech to our prisoners. "We own you; you do what you are told. We show no mercy. You try something funny we end your life then and there. Do you hear me you pathetic excuses of a human beings! Now her come the other main men of this camp besides me. Meet Edward and Jasper." Caius ended are over rehearsed speech.

"As Caius said we own you we choose your fate! And with that we are going to choose twenty out of all of you to live here. You will be the slaves to are choosing and liking." Jasper said.

"Welcome to Voltera" I shouted with a smirk.

A/N: I hope no one took offense on the words used towards the Jewish people.

Thank You guys for the reviews there much appreciated and I read them once again there will be an update again later today. Tell me what you loved, hated, questions all that. GIVE ME YOUR HONEST OPINIONS. Next chapter will be Bella's POV


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: SM owns everything. Things in this chapter get a little more violent. Please review. =]

"Listen Jews, you have been placed under arrest by the government of Germany."

With that I knew we were all going to die.

My mind was reeling. Jumping from thoughts of my mom and dad, and thoughts of how my sister and I could possibly survive.

"You Jews shall come with us." We just stood there confused. Until the Nazi officer shot his gun into the ceiling did we snap out of are paralyzing fear. Yes we were still scared but we had to be strong.

"Damn Jews don't understand anything. You people disgust me." The officer shouted at us, we were smart enough not to speak.

They led us towards down town were we noticed a rather largely growing group of people were outside. It took me all but a matter of minutes to realize they were all Jews.

"You all are here because you are a sad excuse of a human race." A new officer spoke. "Personally I want you all dead." With that there was an audible gasp. "Why so shocked?" he laughed. This man was sick!

"Everyone, form into a single line!" the man shouted. No one listened. With that he grabbed the nearest person he saw. It was a female who looked to be my age. He grabbed her and shot her on the spot before she could do or say anything. "You think I'm joking? The next time I ask, in fact next time anyone from the Nazis asks you to do anything you do it." The man ragged.

"Now move your sorry asses into a single line!" this time everyone complied. I made sure to stay close to Alice. As silent tears streamed down are faces.

As we moved along in the line we realized they were handing out cloth with the Star of David on it. It took two hours for everyone to be handed the fabric. Once everyone had there fabric the man made another announcement.

"You are to keep this on you whenever you are in public. If you are out in public without are caught without it you will end up like this girl." He pointed at her. With that he dismissed us without a backward glance.

My sister and I hurried home. Once behind our closed doors we panicked.

"Oh my goodness, Bella what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Alice." And I didn't. If mom and dad were here they would know what to do, but we are on are on.

"Bella we have to leave. Its nighttime we can escape into the dark." Alice cried out wistfully. As I went to look out the window, outside, were Nazis marching up and down the street.

"Alice I don't think they want people trying to escape. There marching up and down the street." I said as Alice came up behind me. To, look out the window. Alice soon began to quietly sob on my shoulder.

"Bella were going to die." And with that I began to cry too.

Me and Alice slept together, too scared to sleep by ourselves.

We were rudely awakened by a pound on our house door and a Nazi soldier screaming obscenities.

"Open the door this is inspection." I ran as fast as I could to open the door. When I opened the door I was slapped across the face.

"Bitch" He spat at me. I almost sobbed but decided not to attract any more attention to myself.

"Is there anyone else here?" he asked me.

"Yes" I said loud enough for him to hear me.

"Well who?" he shouted.

"My sister"

"I suggest you bring her down now before I lose the little patience I have left…" with those words I ran to my room happy to see her up. "Alice I need you to come downstairs immediately. There's a Nazi downstairs. I said so fast I'm shocked she herd me but I could tell she herd me by the way her eyes almost popped out of her head. With that said she ran downstairs pulling me with her.

"You have hour to pack your belongings and sitting on your doorstep, you are being sent to a place known as the ghettos." With that said he left.

"What should we take?" I questioned.

"Take the most important things, you take the upstairs and I get the downstairs we will meet in the living room in 20 minutes." Alice said.

We ended up taking food, water, 2 sets of clothes to change into, and money.

We were 3o minutes early. Thank god for that. We were only sitting outside for 5 minutes when the Nazis approached. We still had 25mintues left but they came early. And we were not prepared for what they did next. They barged in houses were there was no one outside and all you would here was gunshots and screams of horror.

I stared wide eyed at my sister trying to process what was going on around us.

Not long after the Nazis tirade they had, we all walk in the streets towards north, away from home.

We walked for what seemed like miles to the ghettos, are new homes. I stayed close to Alice. We were each other's life lines.

When we arrived there was a collective gasp going on around me. I looked up and almost cried. The buildings looked disgusting. They didn't even look big enough for all of us. There were at least 4,000 of us and this place probably housed half of that.

"This will be your new home don't try to escape, unless it's your death wish. It will be five families to a room." I glanced at the building trying to calculate how that would work out, five families to a room. Once again I found myself grasping Alice's hand for reassurance.

Of course we had to pick are rooms luckily me and Alice shared a room with four other families.

We went up to are room to get settled, are personal items in tow.

When we got to are room we wanted to cry for two reasons. The size of the room, and the other family standing in the room.

"Hello Bella" Jacob said with a smirk. He had the nerve to smile, at a time like this? I wanted to wipe that hideous smirk off his face. All I did was scowl at him. And you know what he did? He laughed.

"This is no time for games Jacob" Billy snapped at Jacob. With that Jacob stopped.

"Were your parents?" asked sue, looking over our shoulders as if expecting someone.

"There still in America" Alice said with a faraway look.

"Oh my, you poor things!" exclaimed Sue.

Before I could say anything two more families entered the room.

"Hi were the Stanley's" said a woman who looked to be my mother's age gesturing to the two people behind her. "This is Jessica…" uh huh I saw her eyeing Jacob and Jacob smirk beside me, pig. Jessica was a little taller than me with light brown eyes and had minimum curves. "This is Harold my husband and I'm tammy." Harold was middle aged and balding.

Then the family behind them stepped up. But I knew them, and before they could say anything I launched myself at them and cried out "Angela, Mr. Webber, and Mrs. Webber!" I said with tear streaming down my face, Alice followed suit. After are hugs we introduced everyone to the Stanley's, being that the Black's and Webber's are well acquainted.

"Hi I'm Bella and that's Alice. She's my sister." I pointed at Alice.

"That's Angela, Mister and Misses Webber. The Webber's are family friends." They waved politely at each other.

"And that's Mister and Misses Black. Those two over there are Paul and Jacob." I said as politely as possible. Immediately Jacob and Jessica started flirting with each other.

We waited and waited but no 5th family ever came. We were both happy and frightened. Happy for the extra space. Frightened for what could have happened to them.

We prepared for dinner, and the unlucky person I am had to sit next to Jacob.

All was well till I felt a hand on my thigh. I look down to see Jacobs hand on me. I tried to push it away but he just gripped tighter.

"Let go" I growled.

"You are mine.'' He sneered. "Remember my fiancée?" shit!

"Let go of me know Jacob." I could barely contain my whispering.

"Fine but this isn't over. A wife is to please their husband. In this case fiancée." He rubbed his hand up my thigh to drive home his point. I shivered in what he thought was delight but was pure disgust.

A/N: Jacob getting a little to touchy grabby there. Well review please. MUCH LOVE

-Nani


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Hey well here's the next update hope you liked the last update. SM owns these amazing characters not me but enjoy I hope it's to your liking.

I looked up glancing around the table only to catch Alice's eye. She looked at me with such worry that it crippled my heart. I knew I had to be strong for her and with that revelation I didn't care what Jacob said because he had no power over me. I wouldn't let him think he could boss me around. And with that I smiled at Alice witch she returned with a hint of curiosity.

"Hey Jacob, can I talk to you for a second." I purred, as I got up from my seat at the table.

He smirked. While saying a, cocky 'if you will excuse us.' We went out into the hallway.

"See Bella I knew you wanted me back, the first tim-'' but before he could finish I smacked him.

"Don't you ever touch me like that again!" I screamed. I thought he took the hint but he just laughed in my face, and pinned me against the wall.

"I will touch you as I please." He stated. Then his hands started to roam over my body. I cried out. Hoping someone would hear me. But luck wasn't on my side.

He started to unbutton my shirt, as I thrashed around trying to get lose. But he only gripped me tighter. He was to strong. Jacob is big, as big as a bear.

I was openly sobbing now, praying for someone to help me. Why were these halls so empty?

As I pondered this I heard gunshots outside. Jacob jumped away from me so quick I didn't even see him move! As soon as he moved I ran in the house as quick as I could, only to hear a group gasp. Then I remembered my shirt.

With that I blushed and ran to my bed. Thanks a lot Jacob! I mentally cursed his name.

I stayed like that the rest of the evening.

January 2nd

I hadn't slept at all last night. I had a nightmare. That this whole Nazi thing was my imagination, but it wasn't.

Around 5 in the morning there was a lot of commotion going on in the hallway. It sounded like crying? Alice rushed over to my bed.

"Bella get up you have to get up!"

"Alice what's wrong?" she looked like she had been crying?

"Bella they are sealing the doors to the ghetto!" with that said I ran out the door to see what she's talking about.

Outside confirmed what Alice said.

Outside people, Jews like me, were all bunched around the entrance to this place shouting out words of protest.

I ran to the nearest person asking what's going on.

"The Nazis said that we Jews are not worthy of being called human beings so they are isolating us from them." said the graying old man.

Oh my.

I stared horrified as I watched a young Jewish man attempt to stop the Nazis from closing us off from the real world, only to be shot in his attempt at bravery.

"We have no food!" I heard a Jewish woman scream. "I have children." She shouted. If only she kept her mouth closed.

"You come here!" a Nazi soldier shouted at the Jewish woman.

The Jewish woman approached them with her two children at her side. It seems as if everything happened in slow motion. The Nazi soldier pulled the three of them to the side and unleashed a ray of bullets on the lady…and her children.

"Does anyone else have anything to say?" the Nazi soldier said cocking his gun.

With that motion it seems everyone the hint and headed back to their rooms.

"Did you see that!" Alice asked horrified.

"Alice…." I said in a little whisper. Alice ran to my side as I broke down into sobs. As I sobbed and sobbed, I eventually drifted off to sleep. With thoughts of how we could possibly survive this.

CHpov

"Honey they'll be okay, there adults know they can handle us not being there for two weeks." I must have gotten caught up in my thoughts of the girls. My wife knows me so well.

My wife and I were currently leaving the country of France to go to America. My mother has come down with an illness that requires a caretaker. Unfortunately our girls couldn't go due to last minute booking.

"I know I just have a bad feeling about leaving them alone for this long during a time like this." Yes we were currently in the middle of a devastating war.

"You can't think like that Charlie we raised our girls well we have nothing to worry about." Oh my sweet naïve wife.

"Honey we are in the middle of a war. Coming at us from both sides, of this godforsaken country. I just hate we left them there when there's a great risk of possible invasion from Germany." It felt good to get this off my chest, but I instantly regretted what I said as I looked at my wife's face.

"Oh honey I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset, I had no intention of upsetting you."

She quietly sobbed into my chest. "I'm a horrible mother we should have waited!" she wailed.

I'm such an ass.

"It'll be okay honey we can go back home in a few days, mom seems to be doing a lot better." We've had this conversation multiple times in the week in a half that we've been here.

"Honey it'll be okay, when we get back we've got a wedding to attend." That automatically brought smiles to our faces.

"Oh yes!" my wife basically squealed in my ear. "Bella is going to be one of the most beautiful brides ever!" I beamed back at my wife with pride. My Bella. M Bella is going to be a married woman in 4 days! Jacob is the perfect man for her. I know Bella claims she hates him but I can tell they will be happily in love if she just gives him a chance. I'm not stupid I know something happened between them, but what?

It was now time to leave my mother.

"I love you mom. Take care." I said to my mother it was so hard leaving my mother after she was just in such a fragile state, but I had my girls to get to.

"Oh Charlie don't get weepy eyed on me I'll be fine." My mother always one to cut through my façades.

"Goodbye Renee good bye Charlie I love you, tell the girls granny loves them.

"Of course mom and I love you to." I said embracing my mom in a long hug. Renee following suit.

And with that we were on our way to the docks.

"What do you mean we can't go back to France?" I questioned the ticket holder.

"I'm sorry but it seems Germany has captured France." My whole world shattered. "No one will be traveling to France, the same in vice versa." The ticket holder boy continued. I was unable to speak. All I could think about was my girls.

I was brought back to reality by my wife crying.

"Do you have any information on the state of France?" I questioned the boy.

"Well it seems that Hitler took claim on France and has ordered all Jews out of the city. That is all I know sir."

"Thank you." I said in a whisper. I turned to my wife and tried to console her but she was uncontrollably crying.

"Hush honey it will be okay, remember we raised are girls well." I said trying to smile.

"Just take me home!" she wailed.

"I can't do that sweetie." She was breaking my heart. I knew I had to be strong for the both of us.

We ended up back at my mother's house. My mother opened the door confused as she glanced between Renee and me.

"Germany has captured France." With that said Renee howled as if in physical pain.

"Oh dear, come in, don't just stand in the door." My mother demanded as I watched slow tears slide down her face.

I explained everything to my mother as she began to cry out as if in pain to.

"This is all my fault…" my wife began, but before she could finish my mother cut her off. "That's enough. We have no one to blame but Hitler and his sick ways. We have to pray for our girls. That's the best we could do." And that's what we did we prayed. And prayed. And prayed. Hoping for a change in the status that France now has. We checked at the docks every day, and listened to the radio but there was never any new news.

A/N: okay everyone hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what ya think and the updates will come quicker! Much love to my reviewers =] be back sometime tomorrow…chow ;]


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: SM owns everything I just changed the flow up a little bit. ;) In this chapter the time frame is going to be six months previous to the last chapter. Don't give up on me I'm a newbie so go easy on me and tell me what I'm doing wrong. Your opinion's matter!

6 months later

Once they closed us off from the world in this place all hell broke loose. The first month was horrible we were lacking food. If you had food you had to save it because you never knew when you would get your next meal. Unfortunately most of the people here didn't figure out to save their food till it was too late. That first month we were truly on our own.

The second month was when realization dawned on us, confirming we were isolated here and that they cut us off from the rest of the world. Here in the ghettos at the mercy of the Nazis we were invisible. The Nazis only came once, in that two month time frame, to bring food. They would toss the food to us over the blockade like we were animals. Most of the time the food they threw over, was not enough to suffice one third of us. You had to get what you could. People were fighting and even willing to kill each other for a potato.

And the next four months continued like that. Fight to eat. Fight to live. But we were fighting the wrong people we were fighting each other.

I would often voice this to Alice, to scared of what would happen to me if I stated my opinion somewhere else.

"Alice, I wish there was something we could do."

"Bella just stop! I hate when you talk like this! I don't want you to end up like that lady and her two children." Those faces haunt me I often awake from my sleep because those faces haunt me. "Bella I need you. So stop talking like this." She said once again cutting off my ramblings of our predicament.

"I'm sorry Alice I didn't mean to upset you." That's how are conversation of this topic would usually end.

Over the months of living in the ghetto I noticed that Jacob hasn't been around much. One day walking around in the ghettos I noticed him talking with a Nazi soldier? I just stood there eavesdropping. My pa always told me it was terrible to do such things. Oh how I wish I could see my pa one last time. I wonder where he is. Brought out of my daze by Jacob saluting to the Nazi? What's going on?

I moved a little closer to see what was going on.

"Sir Sam." I heard Jacob say. "It would be my upmost honor to join the Nazis. I have never believed in the Jewish religion." Jacob said bowing down to the Nazi guard.

"Ahh well Jacob I'm flattered you would betray your own kind to become a Nazi." The guard said smirking.

"With all due respect I've always been different and was always against these people." Jacob spat in discuss.

I had to cover my mouth to keep my gasp from escaping.

"Fine if you want to join the Nazis you will have to prove your loyalty." Said the guard raising an eyebrow.

"Anything, I'll do anything." Jacob said with such determination. With that the guard smirked.

"I want you to rape and kill a Jew of my choice, in front of everyone, and then you'll become a Nazi." With that Jacob smirked and said "no problem I have the perfect girl in mind, I live with her."

With that I stopped breathing. Who could he be talking about? Please neither me nor Alice. I chanted over and over in my head.

"Good bring her to the platform in front of the blockade, at noon today." Said the guard then walked off. I watched as Jacob walked away with a smirk on his face that made me feel sick.

I stayed there for god knows how long. I had to be sure no one saw me.

By time I left my spot I realized people starting to gather at the blockade. Oh good heavens I sat in that spot longer than I care to admit.

As I approached the blockade I spotted Alice off to the side looking confused, staring up at the platform.

I ran up to her and gave her a fierce hug.

"What's going on Bella?" she asked looking confused. But before I could answer I heard a cry of horror from the platform. We walked around towards the front of the platform to see what was going on. Only I already knew what was happening just not to whom.

There on the stage was Jacob and five Nazis on the platform including the guard he was talking to earlier. And Jessica?

Jacob stood on the platform ripping Jessica's clothes from her body.

Jessica looked horrified while Jacob had a satisfied looking smirk on his face.

As Jacob reached for his pant Jessica shrieked in horror. I started to go up there and save her only to be stopped by Alice yanking on my arm.

"Don't, there is nothing you can do. Except get into trouble, and possibly die." She said in a whisper filled with so much emotion.

"Alice we can't just stand here and watch this." I pointed at Jacob as he was now violently thrusting into her.

"And I can't let you go up there and get killed." She stated.

"Alice I heard them talking. They're going to rape her and then kill her." I said with such anguish in my voice. I glanced at the stage to see blood dripping from Jessica's core. "Oh god and she's a virgin."

"Bella this may sound selfish but you are not going on that platform you are all I have and I will not let you die…for her." I was now sobbing into Alice. I had stopped momentarily until I heard a gunshot. I glanced at the stage and it confirmed what the gunshot was used for. There on the platform lay Jessica motionless next to a smirking Jacob holding a gun.

Nothing was the same after that happened.

Jacob moved out his parents refused to look at him. He just smirked and winked at me. I threw up in my mouth after that.

Jacob was now a guard. And we had to respect him. I avoided him at all cost. I only cross paths with him once and I learned to never go near him again.

"Bella sweetie cum do me a favor." He winked. I caught the double meaning though. He forcefully grabbed me and pinned me against the nearest wall. He luckily didn't get very far cause he had orders. I ran away as fast as I could.

As the days continued to worsen we found out we were leaving this hell hole. Too bad it wasn't what we had in mind. As the news spread that we were leaving there was joy in the air, but there was something wrong by the way the Nazi soldiers kept smirking at us and shaking their heads. The Nazis ordered the Jewish men to start breaking down the blockade. Once torn down we got our orders to leave all our stuff in our rooms? And go out into the streets and wait for further instructions?

As soon as everyone was out the ghettos they ordered us to march northwest.

Further away from the town? Something is very wrong.

Alice, Angela, and I stayed together as we marched.

We marched for hours on end. If you stopped you were shot.

We finally stopped in front of a fenced in yard.

"This is your next step to hell." A Nazi guard stated with a laugh. "You thought we were going to let you scum bags go, just like that?" he laughed even harder on the verge of tears from his laughter.

I knew there was something wrong. Nothing good would come from this.

A/N: I know I know. When she going to meet Edward? Don't worry soon. That Jacob is a dirty dog. You would have never thought. Leave me love please


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: unfortunately I don't own these characters SM does; I just added my own flavor to it. So tell me what ya think ;}

"This is your next step to hell." A Nazi guard stated with a laugh. "You thought we were going to let you scum bags go, just like that?" he laughed even harder on the verge of tears from his laughter.

I knew there was something wrong. Nothing good would come from this.

With that said they closed the gates.

This little cell block area was very cramped. And to top it all off the sun was shining brightly down on us. There was nothing we could do but wait. We were at the mercy of the Nazis, they controlled our possible death.

EPOV

We over took Dunkirk. It was such a horrible sight. But with the years of being a 'Nazi' it hardly fazed me. I should stop bullshitting myself. All those faces crumpled in pain. The children! These sick fucks killed children.

I will never forget the capturing of Dunkirk. That was the first time I met Hitler.

"General Edward." Hitler beckoned to me. "Come here boy I have a task for you." What could he possibly want me to do?

"Yes sir." I said with a bowed head.

"Bring the girl forward." Hitler commanded in a shrill voice. With that my head shot up and I broke out in to a cold sweat.

"General Edward I want you to dispose of this thing." He spat. "To prove yourself a true German Nazi. Of our noble blood." He brought a girl around the age of four forward. Oh god I couldn't possibly kill this little girl. She was trembling with tears streaming down her face.

One of the SS soldiers handed me a gun. (A/N: an SS is another name for Nazi soldiers)

I couldn't do this, but I couldn't show fear or that would mean instant death. As I approached the girl, gun in hand I heard a gunshot.

But it wasn't from me. It came from a hidden area in the southwest above from where our men were located.

"We are under attack! Men move out!" Hitler demanded. While the men were distracted I grabbed the little girl and threw her in my truck. Thank god I was of high rank; at such a good rank I had my own truck.

The little girl began to cry out; I covered her mouth in time. "I am not going to hurt you. I'm going to help you okay don't make a sound you will be safe here if you are quite and don't make a move. Do you understand?" I asked looking into the little girls eyes. She nodded.

"Good. I'm going to remove my hand don't scream and get under that blanket." She followed my directions. Thank goodness.

With that I ran back out to the men acting as if I never left and was taking part in the action. Luckily no one noticed.

As the gunshots quieted down we found out who attempted to attack us. We captured two of our attackers. Of course they were Jews.

Hitler brought them forward and had a former SS soldier take care of them. Not even giving them a chance to speak. He didn't even give them a backwards glance he just stared into my eyes. I didn't dare look away.

"Edward, do you know of our upcoming plans?" he asked. I shook my head and said a "No sir." Then he continued. "We are going to take France. And I want you to be second in command to Sir James." I just nodded and waited for him to continue. "If you conquer France as planned I will let you keep the little girl." He stated still looking me in the eyes. I showed no emotion. "Just be happy she's a Dutch or I would have you and her killed on the spot for not following orders. Is this all understood?"

"Yes sir." I said while doing a salute to Hitler.

"Very well then I expect you to meet Sir James in two hours prior to now to set up then move out to take on France." He said with an evil glint in his eyes. "Yes sir." With that he walked away.

I had taken the girl back to Voltera with me. I took her to my rooms. My rooms consisted of an office, a sitting room, and to bedrooms lucky for her I thought once again. The distance between my room and hers was pretty far. You had to walk down a long hall and go threw to double doors. Hitler had great taste, that's probably the only good thing I would say about him. The hall way is private as in you have to come in threw my office in order to even attempt to get into my sitting room.

"So kid this will be your room." I pointed to the door that would be hers. She only nodded.

"What's your name kid?" I said sinking down to her level.

"Bree" she said in a whisper.

"Okay Bree, sweetie it'll be okay I won't hurt you okay so smile." I said giving her my best smile. And with that she giggled, and I thought woman.

"So Bree how old are you?"

"Seven." She said quietly. "Really you're a tiny little thing for seven?" I questioned.

"Well I've been on my own for a month, since my parents…were killed." She said so softly I could barely here her, but I did.

"Are you hungry?" I asked concerned.

She nodded her head quickly. With that i chuckled. "If you need anything just ask." I said and then realized I haven't introduced myself properly. "By the way Bree my name is Edward."

"Thank you…Edward." She said as if testing my name.

"Let me go get you something to eat. Wait here I'll be right back." And with that I jetted down to the kitchen.

The chefs were just setting out food I grabbed a little of everything for me and Bree.

I arrived back in my room with a platter of food. Bree was in the same spot that I left her.

"I didn't know what you liked so I grabbed a little of everything." She just nodded and said quite thanks.

We ate in silence.

Once we were done I showed her around my room.

"This is my office and you can only get into the rooms through my office doors. As you saw your room if you walk down this hallway it leads to my room. You just have to go through these two sets of double doors." I said as we went through the doors in the hallway. "And that's all I believe."

"Thank you Edward." She said quietly. "You're welcome Bree." I smiled.

"Oh and that reminds me I have to leave in a bit, I don't want you wondering outside of this room it's not safe." I said sternly. "It's not safe the other people here are not as nice as me, but don't worry the doors will be locked. I will have you some personal items here for you when I come back." I said wistfully.

"When will you be back Edward?" when would I be back? "I think I will be back in a week, don't worry there is enough food here for you, I think…"

"You know what I'll be right back." And with that I left the room.

"You did what! In front of who!" Jasper questioned me like I was some child, after I told him about Bree.

"Jasper they were going to make me kill that little girl! I couldn't do it."

"Look man I'm sorry I guess I'm over reacting a bit, I just can't believe you did that in front of the top dog!" jasper said in somewhat awe.

"Yea it was kind of on the spur of the moment." I said sheepishly. "So will you help me?"

"What would I have to do?" with that I explained to him that I had to leave and go on a mission to help capture France, and I needed him to check on Bree while I was gone.

"Alright ill help you, but you owe me you know I'm not good with kids." I had to smirk at that. "Thanks Jaz."

"Alright Bree this is jasper he's going to check on you while I'm gone." I said pointing at Jaz. She glanced at him warily. "It's okay Bree he's a close friend of mine he won't hurt you, he's the only one I trust with a key to my room."

"Okay." She said shakily.

"It's okay sweet's I won't hurt ya, this guy right here is my best bud." Jasper said winking at her causing her to blush. Oh brother.

"Well Bree I got to go, you'll be okay jasper is the only one with access to this room besides me, he will bring you food and will check on you every now and then." With that said I gave her a hug and left.

A/N: okay guys that was chapter 8. I appreciate those who take the time to read my story. Much love to you guys. Most of the time I update my profile about upcoming chapters and stuff so check my profile out for extra details. Much love! Chow ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you to those who took the time to review, adding my story, and just read it. It means a lot much love : D

In this chapter I think it's time for Edward and Bella to meet each other, maybe, maybe no ;) any ways I hope you enjoy it!

Epov

I really didn't want to have to converse with James. He makes me sick! Of course him being a German Nazi he's going to be cocky. I guess you can call him attractive.

Typical blonde hair blue eyed German, but there's something about him. Something dark…

Anyways we met a couple of times, he actually thinks I like him? I hate I have to work with him. With me and him everything feels like a competition, or he makes it that way. Every time I do something he tries to out shine what I did. If I got me a pretty lady he shoots for prettier -not like he gets sexier ladies than me but he tries- it's getting old. Tonight is going to be a long night.

"Eddie my boy!" will he ever learn my damn name, I hate being called Eddie!

"It's Edward." I growled.

"Whoa man is Lauren not doing it for ya anymore?" he said with a smirk.

"Let's just get to work." Man this dude exhausts me. Luckily he complied and started listing off strategies.

"So France has an army base of let's say about 2,000? We have a lot of men so we should be able to overtake them with numbers."

"So are we just going to barge in through the front lines of France? That's a little reckless don't you think?" I questioned knowing that can't be his full plan.

"If you would let me finish I will explain the rest. So since we just captured Dunkirk we are basically at the door of France." He said to me raising an eyebrow at me, and I soon caught on.

"We can slide on through Dunkirk and Bam, attack there frontline. Are 4,000 against their 2,000!" I stated. This dude is good.

"Exactly, see Eddie I knew you were smart that's why I recommended you." Asshole

"Gee thanks James." I muttered dryly.

"So where going to move out tonight we should get to Dunkirk by morning. We will hit the French border later that night." He finished.

"So we shall round up our men, then we'll head out." With that said we left for battle, maybe war? With all that has been happening I've been losing touch on sanity. I just need a little piece of normalcy. This Nazi thing is not normal. Maybe after we capture France I can take a couple days off to relax, regroup and get my mind together. Hopefully this war would be over soon I can't take any more of this.

We traveled for hours until we made it to Dunkirk.

"Alright my men go west of the France-Dunkirk border, and James men go east of the France-Dunkirk border. Once you hit the border attack. Men god-bless you and I hope to see you all when this is done." I said with false hope while mentally screaming 'I hope you all die!"

James gave me a nod that I returned, as if saying alright man good luck. Me and my men went are way.

As we approached the France-Dunkirk area we noticed the barbwire fence.

"Blast it down!" I ordered the man inside the tank.

As soon as the missile was launched from the cannon all hell broke loose. Everything was a blur men were falling down all around me. I tried to refrain from killing anyone so I just wounded the men on the opposing side. Like I said I tried, but these men were intent on killing us.

James statistics were on point, there was about 2,000 men compared to our 4,000 we were easily winning.

Within a couple of hours all the allies were down. We only lost about 300 of our men, and about 100 were wounded. Not bad. How are the allies going to be able to beat this? These men seemed…unstoppable.

Once we regrouped with James group we exchanged our numbers in death and the wounded. We had the wounded sent back to a nearby base in Dunkirk. With that done we advanced into the heart of the city. Once there we claimed the city as Germany's.

It's been six months, and I can't seem to get the capturing of France off my mind.

It's permanently engraved in my skull. All those people dying. I'm supposed to be helping serve my country yet I'm lowering their chances at winning things.

"Hey Eddie boy it seems we got a new dude joining us." Jasper said snapping me out of my reverie.

"Oh really, who?"

"He's a Jewish soldier; apparently he begged to be a Nazi soldier saying he hates his race. Raped and killed a fellow Jew. To prove he was dedicated to the SS brother hood. And his name is Jacob black." What an idiot.

"When do we meet this idiot?"

Well we just got orders. It seems we are going to be bringing some Jewish prisoners here, from France. So we will meet him there." Great I got to return to France. I've been having trouble sleeping because of France and now I'm going back? And I have to deal with this idiot name Jacob?

"Man I'm not up to it."

"Sorry bro but it's an order all generals must be there." Groaning I got up from my spot at my desk. "Alright let me just go say bye to Bree." He nodded and walked away.

Over the past couple of months Bree became the daughter I've always never wanted. Does that make sense? She has me wrapped around her little pinky.

"Hey Bree baby I got to go." I said as I walked into her room. Her head snapped up from her drawing.

"No Eddie!" she protested. What's with everyone calling me Eddie? I think I'm softening up.

"Sorry babes but its important business I got to go, but I'll be back before you know it. Okay?"

"okay." She whispered looking put out. I squat down to eye level.

"Bree I'll be back soon I promise." Still she just nodded of her head. "Okay I guess I'm going to have to get ya." Her head snapped up, but before she could do anything else, I swooped her up into my arms and began to tickle her.

She screamed and giggled as I continued to tickle her.

After a couple of minutes went by I decided to stop. "See that's the smile I'm looking for." I said brightly. She tried to hide it but failed miserably.

"Oh no you don't, once you smile you can't take it back." She stopped trying to hide it and just full out smiled.

"Okay Bree I really have to go, but I'll be back soon okay." She nodded once again, but at least she still had a hint of a smile left. I gave her a smile of my own and then left.

I grabbed jasper and we headed off to France.

BPOV

It seemed like we were there for days. Cramped in that little cell block. It was pure hell.

The sun shined continuously; there was no restroom, and barely any food. There were so many of us. Many of us were skin and bones.

The children, oh those poor children!

Most of them under the age of 5 were crying and begging their parents for food, but they never got any.

As the days wore on I noticed that some people were lying on the ground, chest unmoving. It took me a while to gather that they were dead. DEAD! I quickly looked away, not wanting to remember the victims face. It was a pretty sad attempt. These images will forever be engraved into my brain.

"Bella?" Alice said tugging on my arm. Alice and I barely talk anymore. We're not mad at each other; it's just that there are no words.

"yea." My voice hoarse from me not using my voice.

"I love you." She said her voice cracking. I turned my head and looked at her. She looked so not Alice like. Alice always has a smile on her face but today she just grimaced.

"Hey, it'll be okay have faith, and I love you to." I said with a slight smile. Turning my head to glance at our whole group I said "I love you all. It will be okay." They simply just nodded.

Before I could go on the gates to this hell whole opened. Everything went quiet and everyone just stared at the gate.

"Women and children to the left, men to the right." Was all that the blonde hair guy said, yet held so much authority. His hair was slicked back very eloquently. He posed so much grace like he was over 1,000 years old. I never saw him before he was oddly beautiful in a way.

We complied scared of what would happen if we didn't. The man smiled satisfied.

"This will be a selection if you are picked step forward immediately." What could selections be? I glanced at Alice nervously, but she wasn't staring at me she was staring wide eyed at the gates? What could she be staring at?"

"This is jasper and Edward there in charge of the selections." I see why her eyes were ready to pop out. I looked at the gates and saw the most beautiful man alive.

Oh my.

A/N: there we have it Eddie boy and Bella in the same room together ;} chapter 10 coming soon. Please review. MUCH LOVE


	10. Chapter 10

I know I took forever to update sorry I needed a moment to regroup. Much love to my reviewers I read them just so you know. I'm new to story writing so cut me some slack and tell what ya think. At the end I hope I don't disturb you guys but this stuff really did happen to people.

I don't own the fabulous SM does ;}

Chapter 10

He had a bronze like colored hair. From where I was located I could see that he was tall and lean, but I could tell he was beautiful. The way he walked with such poise.

No! Stop Bella. How can you think such thoughts about the enemy?

Snap out of it!

Just because he may be possibly the most gorgeous man I'll ever see doesn't mean anything. He's come here to kill your family, and all the other Jewish people around you!

With those thoughts I tried in vain not to stare at the gorgeous man at the entrance.

But then he spoke.

"If I point to you step forward. I shall walk through the separate rows of men and women and take my pick." Wow even his voice is gorgeous. Wait how can a voice be gorgeous? "Jasper and I will take turns picking one by one." With that he nodded at the blonde who I'm guessing is jasper.

He approached the woman lines first.

He plucked a gorgeous blonde from the crowd of woman. He escorted her outside this hell whole and returned a few minutes later.

I wonder where he took her…

I guess it was now Jaspers turn.

He also going to were the bronze hair god picked the last girl, and also picked a gorgeous girl yet she was a brunette. I didn't know if I should be happy to be at the end of the line or not.

There was a shrill cry somewhere in the line of awaiting woman. "You will not take my daughter away from me!" she sobbed clutching at her daughter. A strikingly beautiful redhead woman. "Don't you touch her!" she roared at the bronze haired god.

A guard ran up to her and hit her in the head with his gun. He continued to rain down blows on her, while the bronzed haired god just walked away.

The lady lay there sobbing shouting out "Monsters! Monsters! You all will pay!" the guard hit her one last time and I think she was knocked unconscious. There was no blood – shockingly – so she should be fine.

It was nearing the end of the line were Alice, Angela, and I stood there with batted breath.

"Edward! Jasper! You two need to speed this up you got men to pick soon, so just go down there together and pick a few more of them." The blonde hair guy shouted.

Jasper and the bronzed haired god approached our end of the line and we completely froze when they stopped in front of us.

My eyes locked with green impassive ones. I stood there gaping at the man in front of me. He is beyond gorgeous. His bronze messy hair paired with his gorgeous green eyes, and then his jaw.

His perfectly chiseled jaw. I wanted to lick it. Wow something is truly wrong with me. He's the enemy!

He looks me up and down and then smirks.

Oh hell no – yes! – I need to get myself in check.

"You, step forward." The blonde guy says to Alice breaking me from my trance. Before I could say anything Mr. Bronze hair spoke up.

"You and you." He said pointing at me and Angela. I was slightly relieved when I realized me and Alice would still be sticking together, but panicked because I would be losing Mister and Misses Webber. The only thing close to parents I had left. I gave them a quick hug. Trying not to cause a scene not wanting anyone to get hurt. Alice and Angela followed suit. Of course Angela's hug was longer. I had to look away from how pitiful they looked.

Once Angela and her parent departed with teary eyes we were escorted out of the gates.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." I did not mean to say that out loud but I couldn't help it. There standing with a chart by the truck I'm guessing we will be riding in stood Jacob black. Why does he follow me?

"Oh Bella it's a pleasure to see you again." This is said while he looks me up and down, and licking his lips.

"Black." A strong voice says. Of course it was Mr. Bronze hair. That voice is unforgettable. I turn to see him glaring over at Jacob. "Just write their names and let them get in the truck, I have no patience for your games."

"Yes sir." Jacobs tone drips with distaste. With that Edward turns and walks away, and Jacob does his task without any more unnecessary comments.

Once in the truck I find my girls and sit with them in the back on the hard floor.

Who knew I would fall asleep so easily.

My sleep was short lived due to those piercing green eyes that stared in my dreams.

Why can't I get him out of my head?

He's the enemy! A sexy enemy who I'd like to- stop right there Bella, you cannot fall for his looks! Remember he's the Enemy.

The enemy, fuck!

I need to get my head straight. I'm dreaming about the enemy. Who in fact wants me dead!

"Hey Bella? Ooh Bella, why do you have that look on your face?" I must have been scrunching up my face a lot.

"It's nothing Al."

"Something is wrong. You never call me Al unless something's on your mind. Now talk." Damn Alice and her perceptive ways.

"Alice how can I be okay? We're being shipped to some unknown place." Well it was partially true.

I glanced up at her and she looked so put out.

"Alice I'm sorry I was too harsh I'm just so confused and worried."

"I understand. I just feel like we don't talk anymore." Now I felt guilty. We hardly talk anymore.

"Well we can try to rekindle our sisterly bond now." Smiling she anxiously nodded her head.

"So Alice I saw you eyeing up that guard. What's up with that?" she blushed. Alice Brandon Swan never blushes. "My, my Alice I've never seen you blush. Care to share what's going on in that head of yours?"

"Bella did you not see the man? He's gorgeous." She said with a sigh? A sigh? "I want to make babies with the man!" I glanced around the truck to see if anyone else heard that. Only Angela seemed to be paying us attention, but I'm pretty sure everyone heard her due to the small confines of the truck.

"Are you crazy? He's the enemy! How can you possibly want to have babies with the enemy?"

"Bella calm down. When he walked in our eyes connected. It's hard to explain. All I can say is that we had a connection. I saw…kindness in his eyes."

"Alice he's an SS officer! They play with your emotions. They get you to believe they are the good guys, but there really not."

"Bella there is good in everyone. You don't have to believe me now, but trust me on this he is the good guy."

With that we relaxed as best we could back into the truck.

EPOV

Wow she's gorgeous. I walked through, slept through, and fought down lines of women and none of them could compare to her beauty.

She had beautiful brown eyes paired with long flowing brown hair.

Damn.

Suddenly I was glad to be back in France. Now I have the chance to make her mine. Just imagine her hair fanned out on my pillow. Wait my pillow? No woman has ever slept in my bed, and never will.

She already had men eyeing her. This pissed me the fuck off.

I had come to France to pick some men and women to come back to Voltera with us to help around the house or tend to our needs, and unfortunately had to pick up this Jacob dude.

I hate this guy. When I took the brown haired beauty to the truck where the other girls were waiting, he was making rude comments and gestures. And for some reason it pissed me off. I never felt this way before.

I felt possessive of her. Like she was mine?

Of course because of my ranking, after I said something he backed off.

As my day continued we collected ten men to come to Voltera with us.

Those who were not picked unfortunately had to go to the camps were the real hell began.

Angela Parents POV

We were in the trucks for days. Barely any food enough to quench our hunger.

We stopped at a station were a guard approached our truck and offered us false concern.

"If there are any wounded please step forward and we will get you immediate help."

I looked my wife over she did have a messed up leg. And I had a bad scrape on my foot from being in that cramped truck. My wife and I wearily stepped forward. "Sir if you and your wife would please step forward." Those were the first humane words I have heard in months.

We walked out as best we could and saw a sign that said Auschwitz. For some reason those words made my hairs stand on end.

We were put in a truck were we were finally able to sit comfortably, and they also gave us food which we quickly consumed.

As we drove we saw what looked like a factory that was billowing what looked to be toxic smoke. I thought nothing of it because there was a large ground with lots of buildings that could possibly be hospitals. Oh how wrong I was.

As we got to the main gates there were two men who were nothing but bones, who wore a Star of David on their arms. Before I could process anything we were pulled out of the trucks with such force I nearly fell.

We were dragged to a group of people who I swear wasn't there a few seconds ago. They were also Jewish.

We were soon surrounded by SS officers. They forced us to move in the direction of the factory. As we neared the factory we smelt an awful smell. It smelt like burning flesh?

I gripped my wife's arm and I gave her a hug and a peck on the lips. I needed strength. Who knew what would come next.

As we did our little exchange there was a series of painful jabs.

"No stopping move forward."

While my wife and I shared our little moment we didn't notice we were split into little groups.

Our group being directed to the factory.

As we neared the opening, I wasn't prepared for what I was seeing.

Men, woman, and children were being thrown into fire pits!

I sent a prayer out to my daughter for I knew this was it I would never see my Angela again.

We were next in line.

To our death.

I gave my wife one last kiss. Wiped away her tears. "I love you, we will always be together. Don't cry; don't let these devil worshiper see you cry. I love-"

Before I could finish I was pushed into the flames. All I could hear were screams around me.

My wife screams.

My screams.

A/N: R.I.P to those lives lost in the holocaust. Gone but not forgotten.

And pray for Japan.

Much love everyone.


End file.
